Fuel for Beacons
In the world of The Artifact, there were towns. Many of these towns were too treasured to be completely lost in our change to Loka, and so we devised a way to keep them. Interversal Anchor Beacons The leader of the world, Asymptonic, had designed a beacon which would allow us to tow our towns through the multiverse as we headed to Loka, but they did not come cheap. Similar to the design of Generators in Loka, towns had to set up large devices consisting of iron, diamonds and other miscellaneous items and fill them witih the energy of no less than 256 Ender Pearls, and using this energy, these Beacons would anchor the towns to their occupants and arrive in Loka with them. The Search for Pearls - A Personal Account 250 Ender Pearls. My eyes widened in amazement when I heard this news. So little time, so much to do. Our towns were certainly wealthy enough to supply the minable materials, but this was a whole new challenge. The newly appeared men of the End only rarely dropped one pearl upon death, and we would never get 256 in time.. or so I thought. One day, I received a message from Asymptonic , with only the words: "Meet me at the Three Sisters ." Heeding his invitation, I wandered to our spawn point to see what he had for store in us. There were many adventurers here, from far and wide, none of which I'd ever expect to co-operate together, and Asymptonic was standing in the middle of them all. Seeing that I, the last to arrive was finally present, let out a call: "Welcome, slicers. I have learnt of some very comforting news. The problem of the Ender Pearls has been a hinderence to you all, no doubt, but today we fix that." Murmurs ran through the crowd as I looked at him, waiting for his next words. "The one who seeks to destroy our world has left a valuable structure unattended. A generator which produces these Ender Pearls periodically, by sapping the power of The Artifact and The Three Sisters.. I have removed him from the area, so that we may use this generator." A cheer broke out, but was suddenly hushed out by Asymptonic's next words. "However. I do not know the location of this generator, and finding it may take days, or even weeks. Time we do not have. I suggest you all break into parties and scout around the Three Sisters," Wasting no time, I gathered a few close friends and ascended one of the Three Sisters, hoping to spy a lookout. Nothing caught my eye, as was expected. Asymptonic had said it would take much time to find, and Preksak would not let us find this easily. Telling my party to split up into pairs of two, I headed down the mountain in search of an entrance to this structure. Days passed, no progress was made. The searching had dissolved into playful adventuring, as we pushed each other. Shoving my partner, he went a little over the top, pushing me into a plunge pool. I had armour on, hoping to intercept any endermen we had come across, and I tried to tear this off, as it was pulling me down, and down, and down... I woke up with a start. In a dimly lit cave, I looked up at a small entrance which was lit by the sun. Realising what I had come across, I called out to my partner. Hearing me, he followed my instructions to find everybody and lead them here. One by one, they entered the cave, admittedly with more grace than I had. We were now ready to scout the cave, and leading the way, it was not long until we found a small river with ender pearls floating down it. Grabbing the ones in reach, I instructed several of us slicers to stand against the water and catch any pearls, as the rest of us headed up stream. This rate of pearls was slow, too slow to be a source of fuel for all of us. Running across the source of the pearls, there was a generator, encased in unbreakable glass. Being the person I am, I unpacked several blocks of TNT, telling everybody to stand back. We did not manage to break the glass, but we did uncover a redstone opening, connected to a pulser. The mechanics of us immediately opened the toolkits that they carried everywhere, as if they were a part of them. Creating a rapid redstone signal pulser, we connected it to the outlet and the effects were immediate. The Ender Pearls started spewing out at an exponential rate. Our problem was solved. Category:Lore